My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks
México |origen = Estados Unidos Canadá |año = 2014 |creditos_doblaje = EGRcreditos1.ogg |predecesor = Equestria Girls|sucesor = Los juegos de la amistad }} My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (presentada como Equestria Girls 2 en Discovery Kids) es una película animada de 2014, escrita por Meghan McCarthy y dirigida por Jaysson Thiessen e Ishi Rudell, con las canciones de Daniel Ingram. Es la secuela de Equestria Girls, spin-off de la saga My Little Pony. Se estrenó el 27 de septiembre de 2014 en Estados Unidos. Fue estrenada por AlbaCinema el 30 de octubre en Guatemala y en Uruguay por Movie ese mismo día. Posteriormente se estrenó en diversos cines de otros países de América Latina. También tuvo una exhibición temporal en Cinépolis México y Cinépolis Colombia del 7 al 16 de noviembre de 2014.Página oficial de Equestria Girls México. Página oficial de Cinépolis Anuncio de Cinépolis.. Fue estrenada en Discovery Kids el 15 de noviembre en el feed de México. Doblaje Inició a mediados de mayo de 2014 con los cortos promocionales (véase abajo), que fueron doblados a la par de la cuarta temporada. La traducción del filme fue iniciada el 19 de agosto de 2014 Twitter de Maggie Vera y las grabaciones, el 25 de agosto Twitter de Maggie Vera con Diana Alonso en el personaje de Adagio Dazzle. Las grabaciones concluyeron posiblemente a inicios de setiembreTwitter de Carla Castañeda. El 3 de noviembre, Diana Alonso confirmó en su cuenta de TwitterTwitter de Diana Alonso no fue ella quien interpretó las canciones de su personaje Adagio Dazzle y asegura que se grabaron mucho antes que la película. Reparto *Aunque Sweetie Belle no tiene ningún dialogo concreto, Claire Corlett es acreditada en la versión original. Voces adicionales 300px|thumb|Película Completa * Elsa Covián * Yamil Atala * Arturo Cataño * Héctor Moreno * Benjamín Rivera * Romina Marroquín Payró * Paula Arias * Carlos Hernández * Fela Domínguez * Andrea Arruti * Óscar Flores * Mariana Ortiz * Roberto Gutiérrez * Cecilia Gómez * Betzabé Jara Trailers y Adelantos Rainbow Rocks Trailer 1 Poder de Ecuestria|Sneak Peek #1 Muestra Musical de High School|Sneak Peek #2 Mejor Que Nunca Estamos|Sneak Peek #3 Cortos Animados Coincidiendo con el lanzamiento de Rainbow Rocks, la productora Hasbro también publicó la serie de ocho cortos animados que, de acuerdo al equipo de producción, no son parte de la película, aunque de cierta manera "están atados a ella". Los cortos fueron publicados semanalmente de marzo a junio a través de múltiples en línea, principalmente el canal en Youtube de Hasbro Studios Shorts. Para Latinoamérica, primero fueron estrenados 3 cortos en la página oficial de Equestria Girls México el 17 de mayo de 2014. No fue hasta la creación del canal en Youtube de [https://www.youtube.com/user/MLPEGES My Little Pony Equestria Girls ES] que el siguiente corto fue estrenado (dos meses después). En la última semana de setiembre, este mismo canal estrenó el resto de los cortos y reestrenó los que habían sido publicados en mayo. Cabe resaltar que el corto "Un día perfecto para la diversión" ("Perfect Day for Fun") fue el 4to estrenado, mientras que en Estados Unidos fue el 8vo. Asimismo, "Al ritmo de Pinkie" ("Pinkie on the One") fue el 7mo estrenado; en Estados Unidos, el 4to y "A Bailar" ("Shake Your Tail") fue el último en ser estrenado siendo que fue el séptimo originalmente. El resto de los cortos coincidieron en su orden de estreno. Reparto Muestras Multimedia Rainbow Rocks - Caos Roedor (HD) Rainbow Rocks - Música para mis Oídos (HD) Rainbow Rocks - Duelo de Guitarras (HD) Un Día Perfecto Para la Diversión Rainbow Rocks - La Pianista Rainbow Rocks - Un bajo a precio alto Rainbow Rocks - Al Ritmo de Pinkie A Bailar Mi Pasado No Es Ahora La Vida Es Una Pasarela La Amistad Por Siempre Música Artículo principal: ''Anexo: Música de My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks'' right|200px La trama de Rainbow Rocks se basa en una batalla de bandas, por lo que la música será expuesta de una manera más particular que en las anteriores entregas de My Little Pony. Existen doce canciones en Rainbow Rocks: diez son parte de la película y otras dos fueron estrenadas como cortos animados. La canción "Shake your Tail" posee dos versiones. Galería EGRR1.jpg|Carla Castañeda y Maggie Vera (Fluttershy) durante la grabación del personaje de Twilight (27/08/14). Información *La película fue transmitida el 15 de noviembre en Discovery Kids México y el 29 de noviembre del 2014 en el resto de Latinoamérica. *La película está disponible en Netflix Latinoamérica a partir del 26 de febrero de 2015 con audio estéreo multicanal 2.1. Curiosidades *Es la primera vez que se acredita el doblaje en la Generación 4 de My Little Pony a través de locución por la directora Maggie Vera como es frecuente con los proyectos de SDI Polonia. **Los créditos interrumpen gran parte de la canción "Como arcoiris" en su exhibición en cines y en la transmisión de Netflix. **En la transmisión de Discovery Kids, la canción de los créditos es dejada en su versión instrumental y los créditos locutados son omitidos. **En la canción '"Como Arcoíris" ''el solo de Applejack es interpretado por Elsa Covián, voz de Rarity, y el solo de Rarity es interpretado por Maggie Vera, voz de Fluttershy. Probablemente por errores de grabación y coordinación con las otras actrices. Aunque cabe destacar que este error ocurrió en otros lenguajes donde Rainbow Rocks está doblado, por lo que podría haber sido un error de SDI Polonia. *La canción ''"Un día perfecto para la diversión" fue estrenado con el doblaje al español neutro antes que ninguna otra versión. *El solo de Applejack en la canción "A Bailar" ''es interpretado por Analiz Sánchez, la voz de Rainbow Dash. La confusión probablemente se deba a que ambos personajes son interpretados por Ashleigh Ball en la versión original. *Leyla Rangel reemplaza a Christine Byrd en el papel de Trixie, debido a que ella ya no reside en México.Twitter de Maggie Vera *Jessica Ortiz, voz de Aria Blaze, usó un tono bastante similar al de Carla Castañeda (Twilight) en los cortos promocionales. Esto hizo dudar a muchos fans sobre si estaría interpretando a ambos personajes, lo cual fue negado por Carla misma.Twitter de Carla Castañeda *En la canción ''"Batalla De Las Bandas" ''resaltan más las voces principales que los coros. Esto por problemas en la mezcla final. '' '' *Carla Castañeda es remplazada en el solo de Twilight en la canción ''"Bienvenidos al Show" por problemas de coordinación.Twitter de Carla Castañeda thumb|right|150 px thumb|right|150 px thumb|right|150 px thumb|right|150 px *El solo de Sunset Shimmer en la canción Bienvenidos al Show fue grabado tanto por Circe Luna como por Tori Domínguez. Ambas se incluyeron en la versión final de la mezcla. *Miguel Ángel Ruiz y Arturo Castañeda hicieron por decisión propia el beatbox en el rap de Snips y Snails, pues existía una "versión instrumental" con el beatbox pregrabado que se usó en muchos doblajes. *En el corto "Un bajo a precio alto", Flim y Flam dicen nombres de iniciales AJ, insinuando que no corresponden a Applejack. En la versión original, mencionan Andark Junior, Anvil Jokers y Animal Jane, mientras que en el doblaje, mencionan Albert Junior, Arañas Jugadoras y Anita Jiménez. *En "Friendship Through the Ages", Claudia Motta es remplazada por Tori Domínguez debido a que en grabaciones no se trabajó con el video, y sólo tuvieron el guión donde se indicaba a Sunset como cantante de ese solo, por lo que la directora Maggie Vera llamó a Tori y no a Claudia. *La piedra mascota de Maud, Boulder es llamada Roca siendo que su nombre es Peñasco en la serie. *Se menciona la canción "Awesome as I want to be" como "Asombrosa quiero ser" pero en su letra la canción es "Sorprendente, así soy yo". *Así mismo, esa canción fue doblada completamente igual que ''"Trucos Aquí" ''y se logró conseguir de la página web equestriakaraoke.cl a finales de julio de 2015. Aunque hoy en día la canción fue removida de aquel sitio, se puede encontrar fácilmente en Youtube. *Por alguna razón, Héctor Moreno no repite su papel como Big Macintosh, fue remplazado por Carlo Vázquez, a pesar de que Moreno participa en voces adicionales. *Hasbro liberó la mayoría de canciones del soundtrack en español latino a través del sitio web equestriakaraoke.cl en julio de 2015, 10 meses antes de su salida oficial en mayo de 2016. *La canción '"Bienvenida al Show" 'contiene una versión diferente de '"Rainbooms Battle" 'en el soundtrack. *Muchas canciones están mezcladas de una manera diferente en la versión del soundtrack. *Hay notables diferencias entre el doblaje promocional y la versión final de la película: **En el doblaje promocional, se menciona a Canterlot High School sin traducción. En la película, al igual que la anterior es llamada Secundaria Canterlot o Escuela Canterlot. **Javier Olguín y Circe Luna usan un tono distinto para doblar a Flash Sentry y Sunset Shimmer respectivamente. Transmisión Referencias Véase también * My Little Pony '''G1 *Mi pequeño pony *Mi pequeño pony: La serie *Mi pequeño pony: Escapemos de Catrina *Mi pequeño pony: La película G3 *Mi pequeño pony: La navidad de Minty *Mi pequeño pony: El arco iris fugitivo *Mi pequeño pony: las amigas nunca están lejos *Mi pequeño pony: El paseo de la princesa *Mi pequeño pony: Bailando en las nubes *My Little Pony: La aventura de la estrella de los deseos *My Little Pony (2010) G4 *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: El Show en Vivo *My Little Pony: La película *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (serie web) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Mejor Candidata a Ser Olvidada *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Montaña Rusa de la Amistad *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Resumen de las Vacaciones *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: El Pase de Sunset al Detrás de Escenas *My Little Pony: El Mejor Regalo Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas de Hasbro Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Musicales Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Spin-off Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Películas animadas de 2014 Categoría:Películas animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Series y Películas de DHX Media Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Discovery Kids Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2010 Categoría:Películas basadas en series de televisión